1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device capable of improving reliability of the display device while facilitating the manufacturing process, and a substrate bonding device for the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device displaying an image by using light supplied from a light source may include an optical shutter interposed between two substrates that face each other. The optical shutter adjusts a quantity of light passing through the two substrates. A liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal serving as the optical shutter between the two substrates.
A plastic liquid crystal display, which is a kind of liquid crystal display, includes two plastic substrates, liquid crystal interposed between the two plastic substrates, and a coupling agent interposed between the two substrates to seal the liquid crystal and couple the two substrates to each other.
The coupling agent may be cured by heat or light. Accordingly, when manufacturing the plastic liquid crystal display, heat or light is applied to the coupling agent in order to strongly couple the two substrates to each other. However, the two plastic substrates are susceptible to deformation by heat or light, and the coupling agent exerts a lower coupling force on the plastic substrates as compared with glass substrates. Accordingly, when the plastic substrates are coupled to each other by using the coupling agent, the plastic substrates may be deformed or separated from each other.